Broadhead arrowheads having multiple relatively thin, sharp blades are commonly used in archery hunting. Such blades have relatively high penetrating power and are capable of exerting relatively great damage to an animal, enabling the hunter to bring down the animal efficiently. Such arrowheads have their drawbacks, though, in that the velocity imparted by a longbow or compound bow imparts considerable momentum to the arrow, which is transferred to the object struck by the arrowhead. Such impact forces generally do not result in great difficulty in extracting an arrow from relatively soft material such as animal flesh or soft targets, but if the broadhead arrowhead penetrates relatively firm material (such as wood) to any degree, it can be exceedingly difficult to withdraw the arrowhead without additional tools or aids.
Accordingly, various devices have been developed to assist in the removal of arrowheads from objects in which the heads are imbedded, as will be discussed further below. Most of those devices operate on the principle of the slide hammer, resulting in intermittent violent force being imparted to the arrowhead. The resulting noise from the impacts is also undesirable in a hunting environment, as such sounds can result in frightening away game in the area, either the intended target which was missed or other nearby game. In addition, while many such devices have some additional function (e.g., as a bow stabilizer), none provide any additional function in the servicing of arrowheads and shafts, as does the present invention.
The need arises for an arrowhead extractor which uses a different principle of operation than prior extractors, by threadedly withdrawing an arrowhead from an object in which the arrowhead is imbedded. The resulting operation is practically silent, thus enabling a hunter to avoid further frightening any game which may be in the area. The device should also provide additional functions in holding an arrowhead to allow an archer to sharpen blades, attach and remove arrow shafts, etc., thus providing a multipurpose tool for the archer.